


Professor Ackerman [Teacher! Levi x Student! Reader]

by Call_Me_Mommy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, College, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Principal Erwin Smith, Professor Levi Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, School, Smut, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Mommy/pseuds/Call_Me_Mommy
Summary: You would be the one in class to mess around, have fun, and talk. History made it difficult to talk when Professor Ackerman was teacher. How would things end up when you start falling for him?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Summer passed in a flash and school quickly rolled around. You were a very fun and energetic person and loved to have fun wherever u went. Although that did get you in trouble sometimes especially in class. You got your new schedule for your classes that started 8 A.M.- 3 P.M.

1\. Art  
2\. Science  
3\. Math  
4\. Break  
5\. Spanish  
7\. Gym  
8\. History

That was the order of all your classes. You had many of your friends in your classes so you knew you would have some fun. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean would be in most of your classes thankfully and you would occasionally have Sasha and Connie.

Buzz! Buzz! Your alarm clock when off as you groan to turn it off. You slowly got up from your bed, stretching as you walk off to your dresser. You pick out a casual outfit, just some jeans and a blush colored shirt. You put some jewelry on too, just a ring and a necklace.

You headed to your kitchen to grab some water and a granola bar before heading out.

The time was around 7:45 by the time u arrived at school. Your classes quickly flew by and lunch quickly rolled around. Unfortunately you got a detention because you made a “inappropriate” drawing.

“Y/N your gonna get in big trouble if you keep acting up in class” said Armin.

“They’ll probably just let me off on a warning, it’s fine” you responded.

“Ha, good luck with history. You have professor Ackerman right?” Eren laughed.

“Yeah”. 

“If I were you I wouldn’t slack off too much for that class, he doesn’t like that at all. He’s an asshole. He gives so much work and everyone is intimidated by him” Eren said scoffing.

You laughed rolling your eyes, chewing on the granola bar in your mouth.

Around 5 minutes of talking with Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Eren, and Armin, the bell rang.

Time flew by once more and you had one class left. Just 60 minutes.

You made your way into the classroom, Jean also had History with you.

The room was big, about 50 kids total. You and Jean headed to the back to be able to talk and hopefully not get in as much trouble as you would if you were in the front.

The bell rang just as the Professor walked in. He does look intimidating, you thought to yourself. His eyes were narrow and he looks mad. He’s well built too. You can see his muscles through his think, white shirt. 

You turn to Jean remembering what Eren said. 

“Jean, let’s see how long we can try to not get in trouble”. You whispered with a grin plastered on your face. 

Jean grinned as he nodded. You both talked while Professor Ackerman was getting his papers ready and his presentation set up. 

“Ahem” clearing his throat as a sign to be quite and listen to him. “Welcome to history. I’m Professor Ackerman, you can call me Mr. Ackerman or Professor Ackerman. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and make sure to pay attention or I WILL fail you”. He said emphasizing the “will”. 

“We’re now beginning class, pay attention”. He said with a somewhat of a glare as he turns facing the board.  
Why are history teachers always so strict? You thought as you let out a deep sigh. 

You turn to Jean and started whispering to each other. You and him talked about random things like what you guys should do after school and what time you both had work.

“I have work at 5:30 how bout you?”

“5:30 too”. Jean responded. 

The room quickly became more quiet than before. “Have something you would like to share brats?” Professor Ackerman said in a stern tone. 

“No” you both said that the same time.

“Pay attention, Im not telling you both again”. He said turning back around to resume his lesson. 

You and Jean nodded to each other signaling to wait a couple of minutes. 

A couple of minutes flew by and you both started talking again. This time quieter. Not long after Professor Ackerman started to walk up to you too. It didn’t take long for him to reach you two. 

“Stop. Talking.” He said full on glaring. 

You swallowed the saliva in your mouth. Damn, Eren wasn’t kidding. Professor started walking back down the stairs to the front. 

“I think we should stop now...” Jean said very quietly, almost inaudible. You slowly nodded in agreement with his statement and focused your eyes to the front.

God his class is so boring, you sighed. You tried to pay attention but your eyes start to wonder, looking from head to toe. He’s kinda hot though, I wonder how old he is. He doesn’t look that old. The only thing that makes him look older is the fact that he’s a history teacher. 

You let out another sigh and you place your head onto the table, wrapping your arms around your head as sort of a curtain. You closed your eyes, not meaning to doze off but you did. You didn’t blame yourself though, that class was boring and the amount of information he was saying was exhausting.

Ring! Ring! The bell went off as you slowly opened your eyes and put your head up. 

“Sleep well?” Asked a deep voice. 

“Mhm” you nodded still half asleep.

“Glad to hear it, since you didn’t pay attention, your homework is to read pages 9-34”. He said with a monotone voice. 

You immediately woke up fully. Your jaw dropped. “HUHH?!?!”. No way! That’s so much. Your jaw still hung low, he started to walk away.

You angerly got up and aggressively threw your backpack over your shoulder. Jean following behind chuckling. “What an asshole” you mumbled as you were walking out of the room. 

Professor clearly heard cause he replied with a “tch” noise. 

“Bye Jean, tell the others I have detention so I’ll talk to you guys later” You shouted. 

“Ok, see you at work!” 

You made your way to the detention room which was in the cafeteria today. Not many people go detention, only about like 10 including you. 

Clap! Clap! “Welcome to detention!” A teacher with glasses and a messy ponytail says as she enters the room. “All you gotta do it wait for an hour then your free to leave. Feel free to do any assignments for any of your classes. No phones, only school related devices” she says before walking to sit at a table with papers scattered everywhere. 

You work on you art project since you had to redo it for drawing something “inappropriate”. All you did was draw a detailed knife. You roll your eyes remembering the scene and start drawing. This time something not as “inappropriate”.

Detention quickly finishes as you pack up to head out of the building to catch the bus. 

Your walking down the hall as you cross paths with your History teacher. You roll your eyes automatically.

“Tch, already got detention. Not surprised”. He says continuing to walk.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” you say in response to his comment. 

You focus your eyes back in front of you as you make your way to the door.

“Ahh, fresh air!” You say taking a deep breath into the spring weather. “Finally free of school”. 

The time is 4:10. You have work in a hour and a half. You make your way to the bus stop and the bus quickly arrives. 

You make it home around 4:30. An hour until work. You only have about a half hour until you have to get ready and leave for work. 

You take out your books to start your homework that was for history. You angrily grunt and roll your eyes back at the sight of the tiny text that filled the whole page.

“I. Hate. History!”

You only read about 10 pages before the time reaches 5. You have to start getting ready for work now. You rush to get ready for work barely making it on time. 

The night goes slow but finally your free to go. The time is 10:42 P.M. and as soon as you change into your comfortable clothes you fall on your bed and immediately pass out. 

You wake up once again to your alarm clock buzzing. You get dressed and head to school. The day quickly goes by. Fortunately no detention from art. 

Last period, hopefully today is better than yesterday. “Good afternoon, today we will have a quiz”. Professor Ackerman says with a evil smile.

“WHAT?!” One kid shouts.

Nobody knew we were having a quiz. Not only did that hit you but you also just realized that you forgot to read the rest of the pages from the text book.

”Fuck” you quietly whispered to yourself. 

He starts to pass the papers around. Starting at the front, ending at the back. He eventually made it to the back, slowing down at your desk. 

“Did you read the pages like I said?” He says while sliding the paper towards you. 

“No...” 

Mr. Ackerman made a click in his mouth and continued passing the papers. 

“You have till the end of the period to finish this quiz, whatever you get is what you get”. He says as he walks back to his desk, hands in his front pockets. 

You look down at the quiz, looking over the questions and counting them. 20 questions. You scream internally as you know about 30% of the questions.

You begin writing as it wasn’t a multiple choice assessment. Thankfully you finish right before the bell rings. 

“Bring your papers up now and get out of here”. He says with a blank expression.

You and Jean quickly set your papers on his desk and walk out not wanting to stay in that room any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Agh! I hate that class” you shouted.

“I can’t agree with you more” Jean sighed.

You and Jean walked into class and took your seats. Where your paper was on the table.

“27%... I’m not even surprised” you sighed.

“You’re bad. I got 81%” Jean bragged.

You rolled your eyes. And you eyes turn to look at Mr. Ackerman who just walked into class.

I hate this class. You thought to yourself.

“Good afternoon brats. Get out your textbooks and open to page 38”.

History went by so slow. You were only half paying attention and didn’t care. You weren’t in the best mood to say the least and just wanted to go home especially because you didn’t have work today.

You doodled on a post-it note to make time go by quicker.

Finally, the bell rang. You and everyone else started packing up.

“Pages 46-51 for homework”. Mr. Ackerman said while sitting down at his desk looking through papers.

You and Jean were the last ones to leave.

“L/N, stay”. He said not looking up.

You internally groaned.

“Catch you later Y/N”. Jean said waving goodbye.

“Yep, see ya”. 

You directed your attention back to Mr. Ackerman.

“Your grades aren’t doing well at all”. He said looking up.

“I’m aware...”

“I’m willing to let you retake the quiz to get a passing grade which is 70%”. He offered.

You were a bit surprised that he said that cause you didn’t think he would offer that.

“Oh, may I then?” You ask politely.

“Now you’re polite, huh? 

You rolled your eyes making it unnoticeable.

“Yes you can retake it, but don’t let this happen again”. 

You nod your head.

“You can stay here until your done, you’ll do it right now”.

“Ok thank you”.

He hands you a quiz paper and you take your seat. This time in the front to make things easier.

You start your test. Your doing better than last time. You know at least 13 of the questions and how to answer them.

Although your doing your test, you can’t help but feel a bit uneasy with being in a room alone with Mr. Ackerman. He’s hot, young, and we’re alone...

You start to get more nervous and start to get butterflies. 

He probably isn’t even paying attention and thinks nothing of this. Maybe I should start failing more.

You look up slightly to get a glimpse of his face.

He’s focused on his papers. He looks so hot right now though. Oh my lord. Just looking at him gives me butterflies.

I wonder what he’s looking at.

He looks up to see you looking at him.

You quickly revert your eyes as Levi raises a brow.

“Question?”

“Uh.. yes”. You say.

Levi makes his way over to you. He walks behind you and puts his hand on the desk. His and your face side by side. He’s towering over you dangerously close and you can hear him breathing.

Your breaths deepen as he is so close to you. You start to feel lustful. A sensation starting to increase down there. You can feel the heat on your face. Your so lustful that when his shoulders accidentaly rub against you think it feels good.

“What question”

“Oh- number 15”. You snap out of your trance and respond quickly.

He reads the question to you and guides you towards the answer, making sure not to give it away. You sneak peeks of him while he’s looking over the question. 

Damn. Is all you can think.

Barely paying attention to what he’s saying, you mostly focus on his voice and watch his fingers and he reads over the question. He’s so perfect, even his hands are hot.

“Understand?”

“Oh!! I see. Thank you”. You say turning your head to face him.

Your faces almost collide, centimeters away from contact. Your eyes go wide and you quickly look back at your paper.

Your face starts heating up. As you fiddle your fingers under the table.

“No problem, let me know if you need anything else”. He says walking back to his desk.

You silently breath out in relief. He looks even hotter up close. I hope he doesn’t think I’m weird. You think to yourself.

You continue your quiz. And in about 15 minutes your done.

You look back up at him, he’s still looking at papers.

He feels your eyes on him and looks up, “done?”

“Yes”. 

You get up from your desk and make your way to Levis desk.

“Here you go, thank you for letting me re-take it”.

“No problem, you’re free to leave now unless you need something else”.

“Alright then, bye. See you tomorrow”.

“Bye”.

You open the door and exit the classroom. You quickly sped walked making your way to the exit cupping your hot cheeks in your hands.

“How am I blushing? All he did was help me with one question and here I am getting so worked up”. You shake your head still cupping your cheeks.

You soon arrived at home. You did your homework, ate, and watched some things yet you couldn’t get the thought about him out of your head.

Maybe me and Jean should’ve sat at the front of the class- HUH? What am I thinking?!?! 

You replayed the scene in your head. The way his shoulders touched yours, the way he traced his finger across the paper, the was his voice sounded, how close he was to you, the way you practically melted at him even just being by you or looking at you.

The sensations you were having earlier started coming back. The one the made you feel warm and fuzzy. The lustful feeling of wanting him to do something that was unknown to you.

You began to feel the urge to touch yourself. You wanted to go to sleep and hope that in the morning you wouldn’t think these things. Maybe you needed some dick. You haven’t gotten laid for a while.

You blamed your lust for Mr. Ackerman on not getting laid. Your hand started to inch closer to your wet panties.

You sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this”. You inch your fingers inside your panties, sliding them away.

Full of lust, you started circling your swollen clit think Levi was the one doing it. Images of him started flooding in. The was his hair was cut from the was his muscles looked through his shirt. You wished you could run your fingers through his undercut.

“Ah~“ you moaned out, slightly arching your back as you increase the speed.

You slowly moved down your slit, inching closer and closer to your opening.

You stuck two fingers in and started moving them, starting slow but the speeding up. Pretending that Levi was fingering you. You pretended that your hand was his and dragged your free hand to you boobs and started playing with them. You would pinch them and squeeze them.

“Levi~ Ahh~“ you cried.

You’ve never masterbaited to anyone before. You quickly came, finishing to your teachers name.

You laid there for a minute, still shaking from the intense orgasm you just had. 

When you recollected yourself, you got up to take a shower. After that it you turned in for the night.

You wake up at the usual time, 7 A.M. You put on a cute sweater and some tight leggings. You add in some rings, necklaces and earrings. You even put on some of your favorite perfume, Black Opium.

After getting dressed you made your way to school, a little early this time. Just in case you see a certain someone.

You didn’t end up seeing him though so you just carried on with your day and waited to see him at class.

The day went by quick but unfortunately you got detention again, this time for swearing in gym. You and your class were playing dodgeball. Girls vs Boys. Eren got you out and you screamed “fuck” on accident. You got a scolding at the end of class and to top it off a detention. 

The last period was about to start but before you entered to classroom you made sure to go to the bathroom and put in some deodorant, perfume and fix your hair.

You entered the classroom with Jean and you two were talking about going out to dinner with Eren, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie.

You both took your seats just as Professor Ackerman stood up.

“Afternoon brats”. He started. “Today we will have another quiz but it will only be a show what you know, this is not for grade”.

You didn’t pay much attention to whatever he was saying and instead just watched his lips and his hand gestures. Once again, you were in a trance.

He started to move around the room passing papers. 

You didn’t look at him when he passed the paper to your section.

“You may begin” he said walking down to the front.

You didn’t understand much and barely remembered much from the lessons. So you just made your best guesses. You finished a bit early with 10 minutes remaining.

You look around to see everyone still working. You look at Levi who is also looking around at everyone. His eyes met yours but you looked away pretending not to notice him.

The bell rung and everyone started packing up and walking to the front to turn in their paper and leave.

“Jean I have detention again so I’ll meet your at the restaurant. Text me where we’re going.” 

“Ok, sounds good. What did you even do this time?” Sighed Jean.

“I screamed ‘fuck’ in gym when Eren got me out in dodge ball”. You said sighing.

“BAHAHAH!!” Jean screamed laughing.

“Ha ha!” You said sarcastically while rolling your eyes.

“We’ll see you later then Y/N”.

You waved goodbye.

Jean and you were the last ones but since he left if was just you and Professor Ackerman.

“Can I help you?”

“Do you know where Miss. Zoe’s room is?”

“Detention again?” He sighed.

“Haha, yeah...” you laughed nervously.

“By door 18 down the hall and to the left”.

“Uh... huh?” You said confused.

“Tch. Follow me” he said standing up and heading to the door behind him you following.

You followed him trying to walk beside him.

“What are you in detention for?” He asked.

“I was in gym and we were playing dodgeball and my friend Eren got me out so I screamed a cuss word...”

“That’s is?”

“Yeah”. 

“That’s dumb”

“I agree”.

After a few minutes you and him arrived at detention.

“Thank you. See you tomorrow!” You said waving as you walked into Miss. Zoe’s room.

“Bye”.

About 20 minutes passed before someone opened the door. 

“Hey Levi! What brings your here?” Asked Miss. Zoe.

You look up to see Professor Ackerman standing in the doorway.

“Tch. Hey shitty glasses”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you’ve enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments if you’ve liked this chapter. I’m open to suggestions!


End file.
